All He Wanted
by Marron
Summary: What is this? A karaoke party? Who's invited? What will be the out come? And what is with Marron?


All He Wanted  
  
What is this? A karaoke party? Who's invited? What will be the out come? And what is with Marron?  
  
A/N: Trunks is 28, Goten 27, Marron 23, Ubbu is 20, Bura is 16, and Pan is 14. (tries to follow the real ages)  
  
  
  
D/C: I don't own DBGT (I wish), or this song "All You Wanted" Michelle Branch and her record company own it so on with the story!  
  
  
  
It was another one of Bulma's parties… one of the ones were she would try to get Trunks a girl friend. But he always acted like he never wanted one. So this year it would be different. As she sent out the invitations she looked at the note at the bottom: Karaoke skills are a must! She grinned to her self as Vegeta came in.  
  
"WOMAN! FEED ME!" he roared.  
  
"Oh feed your self Vegeta!" she yelled back. He walked over to her.  
  
"But I want you to make me food." He gave her the puppy dog face and gave in.  
  
"Ok, but while I make you something…could you mail these?" She held up a stack of invitations. "Oh and those." She then pointed to a huge pile on the floor that was almost as tall as him. He falls over anime style and nods. "That's a good boy." He just sighs and picks up the letters. After he leaves Trunks comes down.  
  
"He mom…." He makes a face. "Oh another 'Lets try to get Trunks a girlfriend party hu?"  
  
"Yup! Well this one will be better than ever!" Trunks sweatdrops and just leaves the room. Bulma goes back to cooking.  
  
~~~~A few days later~~~~  
  
Vegeta is in a corner hiding from all the older women. Trunks is talking with Goten. Pan and Bura are looking at all the guys. Ubbu is with Goku (as usual). Marron is much like Vegeta, in a corner, but not hiding from anyone. Bulma comes on the stage.  
  
"Ok everyone it karaoke time!" She hands the mic over to a few Capsule Corp. girls. After they're done they get a lot of boos, even one from Vegeta. "Next up is umm Pan Son!" Bulma gives Pan the mic.  
  
"Before I start I want to dedicate this song to Ubbu. It's called 'I'm A Genie In A Bottle'." She starts to sing and when she finishes the room is dead quiet. "Um ok…." She drops the mic and runs off.  
  
"That was great Pan. Now is Bura." She hands the mic over to her daughter.  
  
"Goten this one's for you!" She winks.  
  
"Awww my little sister likes you buddy." Trunks jabs him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow! Now this will be good." Goten looks at Bura and smiles. As soon as she saw him smile she started singing 'More Than A Woman'. After she was done Goten ran up on the stage and picked her up.  
  
"That was great B-chan!"  
  
"You really thought so?"  
  
"Yea of course I did!"  
  
"I love you Goten!"  
  
"Hehehe isn't it a little soon for that B?"  
  
"Oh well!" She hugs him.  
  
"Ok……. Well moving on." Bulma looks at her little cards of the orders. "We have some nice young ladies for Capsule Corp." She hands the group the mic and walks off stage.  
  
"Like this one's for like you Trunks!" One girl yelled as Trunks tried to run away but to no avail. Has he was trying to run he ran right into a small blonde girl…  
  
"MARRON?!" He was so surprised he almost hit the ceiling. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Gee Trunks nice to see you too." Was all she could say.  
  
"Sorry M-chan I was just surprised that's all."  
  
"I'm fine Trunks, and you?"  
  
"How did you know I was gonna ask that?"  
  
"Woman's intuition I guess."  
  
Bulma stepped up on the stage. "Um up next will be…" she looks at her paper, "Marron Chestnut. Come on up her Marron"  
  
"Marron I didn't know you could sing."  
  
"Oh thanks again Trunks. You really know how to make a girl feel good abut her self." She left him and walked up on the stage. Bulma handed her the mic. "Well I guess I have to dedicate this like every one else has hu? Ok then I guess this goes out the a guy I know who never knows what he wants…" She took a deep breath and started.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
Trunks just stood there listing and all the guys crowded around the stage just to see if it was then she was singing to.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
Then he figured it out.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
"It's me…."  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
She ran off the stage and out the door. Then Bulma came up and looked around. "Wow that was really good! Now up next…" She read the next people as Trunks went to look for the one he knew who could save him.  
  
"MARRON WHARE ARE YOU?!" He heard a few sniffles coming from the roof. "Marron is that you up there?" He flew up and saw her there…crying.  
  
"You must hate me for what I've done. But I have no regrets."  
  
"Marron what are you talking about?" He sat next to her and waited for an answer.  
  
"I said all that about you."  
  
"Marron it's just a song."  
  
"I know but it's based on you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Trunks I know the girl that wrote that song."  
  
"Oh Michelle, how?"  
  
"Well we met in a store and she told me that she needed a new single, so I told her I had a good one for her…"  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes, I took all the feelings I have ever felt for you, friendship, hate, and I gess love." She looked down.  
  
"You…you…loved me?"  
  
"No I haven't loved you…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I do love you"  
  
"Marron…." He looked at her but she was still looking down at the ground. "I never knew."  
  
"Well how could you have? We haven't seen each other for 10 years Trunks"  
  
"But I do now." He put his hand on her face and lifted it up. "I knew some one could save me." Right there Trunks gave Marron her first kiss.  
  
"Trun…."  
  
"Shhhhhhh don't talk Marron just be her with me now, and forever."  
  
  
  
Well did ya like? I'm thinking of a part 2 but I don't know. It depends on how well this one goes over. So please R&R! Oh and I realized as I was writing this that Shori from Revolutionary Girl Utena has a quote in here. So I don't own that either! If you like that series see if you can find the quote, and if you get it I'll give you a, hmmmm cookie.  
  
Marron 


End file.
